


Kids Someday

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why don’t you have any kids, Uncle Mer?”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Kids Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at LJ community "comment_fic" that I have since lost...

“Why don’t you have any kids, Uncle Mer?” asked Madison, at dinner the third night they were staying at Jeannie’s.

“Please tell me that your mother has explained to you where babies come from,” Rodney demanded.

“I know where babies come from,” his niece explained, with the kind of sarcastic distain that only twelve-year-olds could really achieve. “That doesn’t mean you and Uncle John can’t have kids.”

“There are other reasons, Mads,” said John, but she frowned.

“Don’t you think you’d be good at it?” she asked. “You’d both be great dads!”

“It’s not as easy as that,” said John. “At— where we live is still pretty dangerous, especially for a kid.”

“But Torren lives there,” Madison protested. “And you said there were a bunch of other kids, too.”

“Well, that’s true,” said Rodney. “But Torren’s father works in the botany lab. All of the kids have at least one parent who stays in the ci— on the base. Uncle John and I both go on missions. We’re always careful, but something could happen to one or both of us.”

“And that means you aren’t even going to try?”

“Madison…” her mother began, but John said, “No, it’s okay, Jeannie.”

He glanced at Rodney, then turned back to Madison. “Some things are just more complicated than we’d like them to be, Maddie. Uncle Mer and I can’t just have a baby the way your mom and dad had you. Our jobs, and where we live… it’s just too difficult.”

She nodded, understanding. “I still think you’d be a good dad, Uncle John.”

“Yes, well…”

“Sheppard?” Rodney asked, softly. He’d gone still while John was talking, eyes wide. “You want kids?”

“I – yeah?” John offered, ducking his head. “I mean… I never thought I’d make _captain_, let alone full bird colonel, and now it’s coming up on enough time in-service to be considered for another promotion. That’s either a permanent desk job or retirement, and I thought…”

“You want kids?” Rodney repeated. “With me?”

“Of course with you,” said John, immediately. “I mean, we need to talk about it, but—”

Rodney kissed him, hard, right there at the dinner table, until Madison said, “Ew, gross… no kissing at the table!”

“You brought it up, Mads,” said John, grinning.

“I did _not_,” she scowled, then brightened. “Does this mean I get cousins?”

“We’ll see,” said Rodney, but he was grinning, too.”

THE END


End file.
